


MR. EROS(04)

by Yanni4



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 16:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanni4/pseuds/Yanni4





	MR. EROS(04)

04 Envy has no Holiday  
王楚钦收到刘诗雯的消息时还没能够走进家门，彼时的他正费劲的在乱糟糟的包里搜寻着不知被自己塞到哪个角落的出租屋钥匙。微信提示音猛然响起，他手忙脚乱的摁亮手机，却失望的发现弹出新消息的并不是置顶的聊天框。  
这是他刚刚厚着脸皮，跟刚见面的心上人交换得来的微信号，对方刚一通过请求便被他设为置顶，一连发去了三条问候消息：  
“前辈好！”  
“我的名字是 王 楚 钦 这么写的（本名）[/兴高采烈]。”  
“你也可以叫我大头~[/害羞]”  
随即点开了对方的资料界面，在对方的昵称“Eric”后面多加了三颗小心心。  
然而小心心的那头却是迟迟没有回复，倒是与艺人总监的聊天框闪动个不停。王楚钦退出与心上人的聊天界面，点开第二个聊天框，首先引入眼帘的便是鲜红的PDF文件，随后是一段长达30秒的语音，最后还有一串账号密码。  
他暂时摁灭屏幕继续找钥匙，待进门之后才点开了总监的语音：“今天的拍摄效果不错，你和刘丁硕的配合也算是有点火花，预告片已经发上官网上了，我把你的账号密码发给你，一会儿你可以自己看看。正片要等一周之后，不过你的下一条片子已经确定了，周四开拍，搭档是Soar。你先熟悉一下剧本，有时间看看Soar的片子找找感觉呀。”  
王楚钦闻言一滞，随手将背包甩到书桌上，随即捞起了被乱扔在床上的笔记本电脑。登陆官网，果然便在首页瞧见了自己的脸，视频框上面顶着一个巨大的黑体字标题：“少年Leo的成长烦恼”。右下角显示着发布时间：27分钟前。  
王楚钦深吸了一口气，点亮了左下方的小三角，预告总计30秒，前5秒是雷打不动的ES Slogan标准开头，logo消失之后便浮现出了自己失神的脸，眼神涣散，红唇微张，双腿被架在刘丁硕的肩头，额上的发丝随着身上之人的撞击不断的颤动，细弱的呻吟断断续续地从微肿的口中溢出，下一秒镜头转换，果然剪切了刘丁硕的高能画面：“宝贝，我要后入你。”  
王楚钦的脸瞬间通红，下一秒视频画面却又是一变，变成了衣衫完好笑容腼腆的少年，羞涩地冲着镜头挥了挥手：“Hello大家好，我是Leo。”  
再下一秒屏幕变暗，ES标准结尾亮起。视频下方的进度条已走到了尽头，自动停止了播放。  
短短30秒的预告片下面已有了一百来条留言，王楚钦厚着脸皮点开了评论区，滑动着鼠标浏览了起来。  
评论区里大部分都是刘丁硕的粉丝的留言，内容也都大同小异，什么阿哲第一次带新人一定要多多支持呀，什么阿哲当前辈的样子好帅，也有少部分路人的评价，说小新人的腿还挺好看。  
王楚钦的面火越烧越旺，赶忙退出了自己的预告界面，微信提示音适时响起，手机屏幕再度亮了起来。这回冒出红点的真的是置顶的聊天框了，那头的小心心给他回复了消息：“楚钦好。”  
然后是第二条：“不要叫前辈，太正式了。”  
第三条：“我本名叫林高远。”  
捧着手机的少年当即爆了手速：“那我可以叫你远哥吗？[/小心翼翼] [/小心翼翼]”并且迅速将人的备注改为了“远远[/心] /[心] /[心]”  
大约过了十几秒，对面回复：“可以”  
王楚钦瞬间被喜悦冲昏了头脑，抱着手机忍不住要仰天长啸，今天不仅见到了心上人本人，还说上了话，加上了微信，还知道了他的本名！  
“远哥，明天有空吗？可以一起吃顿饭吗？我有几个问题想要请教你。”欣喜若狂的少年飞速的敲打着键盘，脑海中循环播放着多了几个零的银行账户和含情脉脉地注视着自己的暗恋对象。  
然而幸福画面只持续了十几秒便被击碎：“抱歉，明天要出外景。”不过好在暗恋对象面对晚辈还算客气有礼，几秒钟后又追问了一句，“什么问题？”  
王楚钦的大脑飞速的运转，手指头也动个不停，搜肠刮肚地编出一句说辞来：“我后天要拍剧情片了，但是我从来都没拍过，有一点紧张，所以想要向你请教一下经验。”  
屏幕那端静置了几十秒，突然飘过来一段语音，林高远那清越的少年音在屋内回荡：“不用紧张，每个人都有第一次，你先熟悉熟悉剧本，模拟一下场景，也可以看看搭档的片子找找感觉，知道搭档是谁吗？”  
十几秒的语音被来回播放了七八遍，王楚钦这才打字回复过去：“搭档是Soar。”  
“是Soar就更不用担心啦。”那边也是隔了许久才回复，“他人很好的。”  
短短五个字，却是让王楚钦有些吃味，心上人夸另一个男人很棒，真是怎么想怎么不爽。  
好在林高远又发了一个“加油”的表情包过来，虽然表情包上的脸疑似来源于暴走漫画，却仍是让手机那头的王楚钦乐开了花，忙回复了几个“加油努力拼搏奋斗”过去，那边再没了回应，王楚钦却已经满足得不行，当下便升起了想要见一见心上人的强烈愿望。  
于是他打开了官网中Eric的个人主页，下拉到Eric和 Soar（薛飞的艺名简单粗暴）合作的一部试衣间爱情片，美其名曰提前熟悉搭档，视频刚一点开便跳出了友站Fantasy Boyz的一则广告，镜头拉近后居然是心上人和Starry的脸，两个人赤裸着上身，在簌簌跳动的篝火旁深情拥吻……  
原本准备关闭广告页面的手一转，鼠标点在了心上人那圆润的肩头上，友站的网页瞬间弹出，Eric和Starry的闭眼拥吻照平铺了整个版头。  
Fantasy Boyz也是一个知名的钙片加工厂，不过这个工作室的运营模式较为特殊，他们没有自己的签约艺人，所有片子都得依靠邀请别家的艺人出演。不过Fantasy的片子也的确够Fantasy，F站仿佛将签艺人的钱全部投入布景和拍摄，拍出的片子制作很精良，镜头感高级到让钙片看起来像小清新文艺电影。久而久之，能接到他们的演出邀约的艺人也与有荣焉。  
而此刻，友站的首页便是那则篝火旁拥吻的视频，总时长只有四十几秒，视频下的粗体标题指向了一篇新闻稿，F站将联手ES王牌CP——Starry & Eric联手打造柏拉图式纯爱电影，旨在冲击本年度的彩虹奖。  
如果说Starry和Thunder是ES的当家CP，那唯一能冲击到S&T地位的便是总攻Starry和超级明星受Eric的S&E CP，又因两人名字的缩写与厂牌的简称相同，又被粉丝们称为王牌CP。两人合作的片子不多却是部部经典，更因为Eric曾在采访中公开表示因为Starry才选择了ES，S&E CP的热度更是水涨船高，近期更是有超越S&T的趋势。  
王楚钦瞧着视频中拥吻的二人，越看越不是滋味，怎么见过了真人之后，反而嗑不下他的CP了呢？


End file.
